The invention relates generally to children's entertainment toys, and more particularly to infant's entertainment toys that can be easily collapsed for storage and transportation.
There are numerous children's toys and activity centers that are useful to entertain and stimulate children. Walkers and entertainment centers that encourage infants to push with their feet are often difficult for the infant to use. These devices, moreover, do not normally have audio and visual feedback to keep a child's attention, requiring the addition of other stimuli to attract the child's attention.
Walkers and entertainment centers can also be cumbersome and difficult to store and transport. The size of entertainment centers makes them difficult to store, and it is difficult to find a suitable location when in use. Such entertainment centers cannot be easily transported, limiting their usefulness to a home setting.
Thus, there is a need for a device that is entertaining and can aid in the development of an infant, and is also easily collapsible for storage and transportation.